Echo
by amy871
Summary: Set between the time when the Doctor first met Donna and meeting Martha, he is alone and missing Rose when he discovers someone trapped inside the Tardis. Comments/Reviews please! :D
1. Sight Unseen

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. This is just the beginning to see how if it's any good so please leave me a review or comment. Thank you!**

_ "Forever..." _ Who knew one word could make you feel as bright as the sun and at the same cause the deep searing pain of being burned by it's fire.

She smiled as he looked at her, taking in the moment, letting the pain and joy soak through every part of him before taking her hand. That burned too but he wouldn't miss the chance to hold her hand in his for anything.

The doctor woke with a gasp, blinking furiously and surprised to feel a tear escape and roll down his face. _ I can't do this anymore, _He thought to himself for the millionth time as he stumbled out of the chair he'd passed out in and over to the console to check out where the Tardis had drifted to without his guidance.

"Well, would you look at that? You've been eavesdropping." He murmured as he looked at the screen. The exact planet where Rose had said forever was right outside the door. "I can't go out there you know. It might very well kill me and then where would you be? You'd just sit here on this rock like a monument to things that will never come back."

The Tardis' central control lit up brighter and hummed. "Right then, we're not going to think about... well, you know." He said softly, purposely avoiding looking at the screen again while he typed in the coordinates for a little moon habitation that only had people for three weeks out of their year. He just wanted to rest and not to think about anything. He wanted to sleep without dreams and for just one night, or day for that matter to not hear the voice that echoed in his ears.

The Tardis shook for a moment, as if it had collided with something and he quickly checked for damage. There was nothing wrong and in fact when he opened the door and leaned out he found nothing floating anywhere near him.

"Catching a bit of a cold, girl?" He asked lightly as he looked around then jumped when he heard the sound of a giggle just behind him.

"Who's there?" He called out, fishing the sonic screwdriver from his pocket when he heard a soft gasp in response. He couldn't see anything there but the sound was definitely real.

"Not really fair, playing hiding and seek with someone who doesn't know you're there. Come on now, let's see you." He said, cautiously walking back towards the center. He could hear footsteps now, and scanned the direction they were coming from. The readings were clear, a life form was somehow hiding right in front of him.

"I'm not hiding." A soft, shaking voice answered him, disturbingly close. The Doctor jumped backwards, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I don't know what's happening. I thought... I thought I was dreaming and you were talking to the Tardis and, and you spoke to me! How? What is happening?" The voice was growing more frantic with every word, and he could tell it was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, breathe. I'm not going to hurt you. You can make yourself visible, I promise you're safe with me. I'll help you." He said, speaking softly as if to a frightened animal.

"I can't make myself visible," the voice said and he could tell it was crying. "I don't understand what happened."

"Okay, well, we'll see what we can do about that. Do you see that chair over the by console? Go and sit there while I figure out what's going on." He rushed to the controls, typing and flipping switches before diving to the ground and reaching through a hatch in the floor to pull out a device that looked very much like a metal fly swatter.

"What's that?" asked the frightened voice.

" This? Oh, it's a scanner of course, well, sort of a scanner. It's like when you put invisible ink over a lamp. Helps make unseen things...seen." He explained quickly, pressing buttons on the gadget before facing the chair.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked calmly while waving the beeping device back and forth.

"Sela."

Sela was becoming more visible now, although still transparent. "_You look like a ghost.._." The memory of Rose's voice shot through the Doctor with a stinging pain and he quickly turned from the girl.

"Right, well, you just keep waving that over yourself. I need to... to finish these settings." He said, moving over to the other side of the central panel so that he would not see her at all.

"So, how is it that you knew I was talking to the Tardis? Or, for that matter that this was a Tardis?" He asked, trying very hard to block out the echo of Rose.

"I've seen you... I know it sounds strange. I can't really explain it completely but every night for the last few... months I guess you would count them, I've seen your life in my dreams." Sela said shyly, as the beeping continued . The Doctor poked in head around the console, and saw that she was now completely visible.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, moving back towards her. Taking the scanner out of her hands, he leaned against the console opposite her, fully interested now.

"Well, among my people we have what are called Links who are born psychically connected with another person. But, that's strictly confined to our own people and I never was one of them until the night the sky was torn. That was the first time I saw you."


	2. Thieves

The Doctor watched Sela closely and seeing her struggle to explain herself made it very clear she wasn't lying. "What do you mean the sky was torn?" he asked, carefully pressing different buttons on the scanning wand.

"Um... Well, it was like the sky was a piece of fabric suddenly that had a big hole torn into the center of it. It got bigger and bigger until it covered most of the sky. Everyone was so scared except me because I-" She stopped suddenly as her face turned bright red with embarrasment.

"Go on." He asked, desperate for the distraction.

"I saw you. I'd seen you and... your friend running and defeating bad guys and it was amazing. It seemed like you could do anything and since you showed up at the same time as the torn sky I felt sure you had something to do with it. Then, not too long ago it was gone. Closed completely except for the tiniest little crack."

The Doctor was stunned as he realized that the rip in the universe, the one that had taken Rose away from him , had affected more planets.

"Did that also dissappear?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I don't know. It was there wen I went to sleep and I was here and then I really _was_ here! I mean, it's like i was just watching a dream but suddenly it was real." the Tardis hummed slightly louder at the moment and the Doctor spun around to stare accusingly at it.

"Psychic links... What have you been up to?" He murmured, rechecking the last hour's worth of data readouts. "OH! Oh, you little thief! Well... I guess i'm not one to talk considering. I guess we're both thieves now." He turned back to Sela who just stared at him, trying to figure out whether he was talking to her or not.

"I am sorry, Sela. So,so sorry because it seems you've been kidnapped."

At first Sela's eyes went wide, but she suddenly shook her head. "No, I haven't! That's impossible. I know exactly where I've been every second since I went to sleep. And besides all that, you wouldn't kidnap anyone." She stated with absolute surety.

The Doctor smiled a little, "Well, that's not exactly true. I borrowed the Tardis but it could be interpreted as stealing... or kidnapping if you like. And, in so doing, I may have taught her some bad habits. You are right about yourself however. I didn't kidnap you; the Tardis did."

"What? Why?!" She exclaimed, looking around frantically, as if something were going to jump out at her. The Doctor quickly moved back to standing in front of her.

" It's all right. You're not in danger. Nothing is going to hurt you, just like I said. I think... I think the Tardis wanted to help me; to give me some company." He said, trying to explain what she couldn't understand. But surprisingly, her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Oh. I see... she didn't want you to be alone and because I was already here, sortof, the Tardis somehow made me real." Sela continued for him as she put the pieces together but the Doctor was of course way ahead of her. "_The whole thing would fracture..."_ He remembered telling Rose about why he couldn't come through the void properly.

The smile froze on the Doctor's face. "That tiny little crack left in the sky. That's how the Tardis pulled you through. That's how it made you real as you put it. That cannot happen!"

"Why not? Nothing has gone wrong has it?" Sela asked quietly, still looking around the Tardis as if to make sure nothing would jump out at her.

"No. No, nothing has gone wrong, at least not yet and that is another thing that's making me very nervous." He began pacing around th control console, pressing buttons here, flipping switches there and stoppin every few minutes to check the readouts on the screen when the Tardis suddenly landed with a jolt that knocked them both to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He quickly asked Sela as echoes of Rose's laughter floated through his mind. She nodded, looking strangely at the chair she'd been sitting in before getting up.

"What happened?"

"We've landed. The moon of Vastroverus. There's nothing much to it, just a spa sort of thing and a nice cafe." He answered, preoccupied with trying to figure out why there was still a moon of Vastroverus to land on, or actually, even a Tardis to land on it.

"A cafe? That sounds nice. Do you think while you work maybe I could pop out and get us some lunch?" Sela didn't want to sound overeager but her curiousity was becoming almost as demanding as her stomach and both had already far outweighed her fear.

The Doctor looked up at her, blinking through his spectacles. "Lunch? Of course. Yes, let's go and get something to eat. Maybe we'll be able to think better on a full stomach." He said with a strange forced lightness. "_We had chips..."_ Rose's echo reminded him of their "first date" and he shook his head before reaching out for Sela's hand.

Sela smiled timidly at it before holding her own hand out but when they should have touched, his hand grasped nothing but air, going right through her as if she were a ghost.

Sela screamed, jumping back from the Doctor. "I am dreaming, I must be. This isn't real. I know, you're real because i've seen you holding hands with...people; but this - It can't be real." She continued backing up until she stumbled against the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Stop!" The Doctor shouted, startling Sela into becoming motionless. "That chair. You sat there before, and tripped on it now. You didn't sink through that. Sela, of course this is real. It's just complicated. But, if it is what i think then it's also very, very good." His eyes were lit up and the crease between his brows had disappeared.

"Why is it good?" She asked, still sounding a little frantic. He tilted his head, shrugging a little bit.

"Well, maybe not good for you, right now, but good for the rest of the universe. But, that's just now. That's before I get it all figured out because once I do, and I will, then you'll be all good too." He promised.


	3. Houseguest

_**A/N Hi! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please leave a comment or review and let me know what you think! **_

"Okay, what do I do then?" Sela asked, trying as hard as she could to calm down but not succeeding very well.

"Well, first thing's first. Catch!" He said, tossing the scanner he still held towards her. Without thinking she held out her hands and caught the device.

"Aha!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Aha what? Why is this good? Why didn't that fall right through my hands? Doctor, I need answers and you've got them so please, tell me what is going on before I go absolutely mad!" She shouted as she began to hyperventilate again.

"I don't have solid answers but I am working up a theory. I'm good at those, you should know. I think it's very much like something that happened to me once. Well, I say happened, really something I did. I just created a projection of myself so that I could- " He stopped short as the memory of saying goodbye to Rose knocked the breath of him. "_I'm still just an image, no touch." _

"Could what, Doctor?" Sela urged, only just starting to breathe a little slower. He cleared his throat.

"So... So I could see someone. Anyway, I think this situation might be something a lot like that, just...more." He finished slowly, fumbling for words.

Sela dropped into the chair, looking and feeling exhausted. "This is so strange. I feel _here_, not like i'm really somewhere else and just seeing this." The Doctor stood beside her, "You are here. I can't think of how to describe it exactly but it's kind of like being water that hasn't turned to ice yet.

Strangely, Sela smiled. "Thanks. That does help some. So, how are we going to make me freeze?"

"Not quite sure on that one yet. Honestly, this might be the first time the Tardis has gone out on so very high a limb." He admitted, distractedly running his hand through his hair and looking back towards the data screens. Sela sighed.

"Okay, so until you get it all straightened out, I guess i'll just be your own personal ghost." She said with a wry smile. He froze again, Rose's voice echoing through him.

"No. No, you are not a ghost. You- You're a houseguest." He announced forcefully. Sela tilted her head to the side, studying him for a moment.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" She shocked him by asking.

"I... Who exactly are we talking about? I miss a lot of people." He said quickly, trying to deflect the question. It didn't work.

"Rose. I'm sorry if it hurts you. I've tried not to mention her because you seem to try so hard not to mention her. But, I was just thinking maybe if you knew that I know about her it might help and you would feel more free to talk if you like." She said softly. The Doctor still just looked at her, for once at a loss for words.

"If I'm your houseguest then that makes us friends, right? At least, I'd like to be friends. You can talk to friends." She continued, starting to look a little embarrassed by his silence. Suddenly he grinned.

"I'd like to be friends too. Since you seem to know quite a lot about me, now it's my turn to learn about you. So, Sela, who are you?"

Sela nodded, understanding, "I'm Sela Thirn. I live with my sister since my Doranse. I work for the News Composite Department and up until I saw you, I was the only one in my generation who was not a Link." She stopped when the Doctor suddenly let out a laugh.

"Okay, thanks. Never thought i'd have to say this but can you please explain everything you just said in simpler terms? Start with Doranse please."  
Sela chuckled, "Sorry. Yeah, um well, the Doranse is the age when a child is considered an adult and must leave their parents home. Typically, that would be age 62 but my parents actually allowed me to wait another year so that I could finish my preparations for the News work." The Doctor raised his eyebrows but said nothing so she continued. " I couldn't live alone since I am actually still too young for that, that's not allowed until a person is 68 unless they are married, so I moved in with my sister and her family.

" The News Composite Department takes only the more interesting or pertinent pieces of information and shortens it to the smallest amount of data possible so that it can be broadcast into the daily Blip. The Blip is a short burst of information displayed at the press of a button. As for the Links, as I said some people, usually every other generation, are born with a psychic connection to another person whose lives they connect to when they dream."

The Doctor let out a deep breath. "Wow. So, where do you live if you don't have a married sister to move in with?"

Sela shrugged, "Oh, there's housing where groups can live together but I didn't want that. It isn't... It's not nice." The Doctor laughed again, much to her confusion.

"Right, well, Sela Thirn. It is very nice to meet you. Now, let me explain some things about the Tardis to you. To start, it is nice. Very. But, more importantly, from what I've gathered the Tardis has in essence, absorbed your presence. You are here because you are actually in the Tardis' data core. You, or a copy of you, has been stored in the Tardis' memory base, like a photo in a cell phone. Or rather, pictures in your news blip. That is why things like that chair there, are solid for you. You are part of it now."

Sela stared at him, uncomprehending. "I'm sorry. Can you explain that to me in simpler terms, please? Start with...everything."

He paced around and thought for a moment. "All right. It's something like when you put a pendant on a chain and becomes a necklace. It's two parts of one whole. You are part of the Tardis now. I think that's the only reason that the universe hasn't fractured into nothingness. I believe it is because this version of you that is here, is the copy, the photo."

"So, I'm not really here; not the real me at least." Sela voice trembled and she stared at her hands seeming to think they would disappear in front of her.

"Yes, you are. Your real mind and your real heart. Everything that you are, minus a physical body is here. I'm sorry,I know this is very confusing. I wish that I could explain it better but i'm only just working it out now. The problem is that I do not know how the Tardis has managed basically store you, a human being, in it's memory banks. Thats... well, not impossible because obviously it's happened, but... unimaginable." He continued to pace around, fiddling with his glasses and mumbling.

"Doctor?" Sela suddenly said in a tiny, nervous voice, " There might be another reason why I'm here."


	4. Misguided

Sela took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think there's something else you need to know. I told you I was the only one of my generation who wasn't a link until what happened with the sky and I started dreaming of you, and that's true but it's not all. The truth is that I was tired of being the only one. You can't imagine how lonely it is. Everyone sort of pairs up, be it their future spouse or their best friend but no one is ever alone; until me." She paused there, nervously biting her lip and looking down before she could continue.

The doctor began to get very nervous.  
"What did you do?" He asked very quietly, using every ounce of his control. He couldn't guess what he looked like, but he felt like a tornado was beginning to swirl in his chest.

Sela cleared her throat, "I met someone while researching a story for the Blip, a scientist of sorts who said he could help me. He said he was doing a lot of work with inter-dimensional bridges, and he said that establishing a link would be no problem with someone who already genetically had psychic capabilities. He had this machine; it looked like a telescope with a headset attached to it. Really, I thought he was crazy and nothing would come of it but I just- I had to try." She paused, looking up at him and just as quickly looking down again, unable to meet his eyes.

"Sela, you have to tell me everything. I mean it, everything. Because this could be so much bigger than just you being stuck here." The Doctor demanded, the storm in his chest coming through in his voice.

"I went to his workshop answers some questions about myself, then he had me take the headset portion of the machine home and wear it while I slept. The second time I did that was the first night I saw you in my dream." She replied, still unable to look at him.

The Doctor let out a long sigh, " And that was the night the tear in the sky appeared. Oh, humans. You just love to run at whatever it is you want full speed ahead and I love you for it, but sometimes..." He trailed off, taking another deep breath and watching the monitors without looking at Sela for a moment. He waited for the storm to calm but it just kept raging. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Rose falling away from him into that same void that Sela's friend seemed to have created on purpose.

"I'm sorry." Sela whispered. The Doctor looked back at her quickly, finally beginning to breathe without feeling like he was being strangled.

"No. No, it's not your fault. Well... it is your fault sortof, but not entirely and not intentionally. So, what we need to do now is figure out wha exactly this scientist did and how to undo it." He stood up, stretching his arms high above his head and bringing them back down to manically brush through his hair. "It was a headset? but that can't be all there is to it. There's so, so much more to traveling through space, and oh! Not, even just space, possibly you traveled through dimensions which is a whole other ballgame." He looked up at her confused expression,

"Nevermind." He said quickly as he rushed away to start rummaging through an ancient looking trunk at the edge of the platform.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, cautiously walking towards him to see what was in the chest.

"Hm? Oh, I'm looking for the memo-graph. It's like a camera. It takes a snapshot of a memory, or it does if if the memory is strong enough." He said as he thought of the one photo of Rose he'd allowed himself. Just one picture that couldn't even bring himself to look at.

"Anyway," He continued, clearing his throat, "I need to see your world, and I need to see that machine."


	5. Stowaway

Sela stepped back from the Doctor and the binocular-like gadget he held out to her.

"Wait, so, so you're going to take a picture of my memory of my home, and of the machine that got me here and use that to send me back?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes." he answered, looking directly into her eyes. It wasn't just an answer, it was a promise; or a warning.

"But, what if i don't want to go back? What about making me into ice or however you said it. I don't want to be there and be alone again. Besides, I like it here. I like the Tardis. All that I've seen of your life looks so much fun. I never have fun. Ever. This place is amazing and I don't want to go back before I've even seen any of it. "

He should his head furiously, "That is not an option. I am sorry you feel so alone but this isn't the answer to your problems. I have to get you back both for your safety and potentially for the safety of two entire universes!" Once again he held the gadget out to her.

"Just look through the lenses and press the button on the sides, please." He said in a softer, almost desperate sounding voice.

Without another word Sela took the gadget from him.

As soon as she pressed the button a large screen on the wall just above him lit up with an image of her room. A small table was visible, with a picture of her sister, a man and a baby on it next to what looked like bright red stereo headphones.

"That's them?" The doctor asked as he stood closer to the picture and examined everything very carefully. Sela couldn't answer at first, as she stared at the photo of her sister's family.

"That's Peri, and Callum and Krissa." She finally said, just above a whisper. He looked back at her quickly.

"I meant the headset," He gently reminded her. To his surprise she suddenly smiled.

"Of course. Yes, that's it. It had little lights that blink on it too but they're on the other side. It's so strange, you're really seeing this through my eyes. You see? This is what i was talking about, things you can do and that you can see! it's all so amazing. Can't you let me stay? You told me that you thought the Tardis didn't want you to be alone."

He looked away, trying to block out the sound of Rose's tearfilled voice but it wasn't working, "on your own?" She'd asked when he'd told her they wouldn't be together again. The familiar sting returned and took his breath away for a moment."Sela," He finally said, is voice raw with emotion, "You can't stay. It's too dangerous." For both of them, he added silently.

She sighed, "Okay. Yes, that's the headset and it's all I had with me. Before you say it, I don't thnk the memory picture would work for the second part because I didn't get a good look at it at all." She looked almost smug but he wasn't paying attention, he'd turned back to the photo.

"That frame, has it got a clock in it?" He asked, turning to quickly type something into the console.

She spun around to follow, "Yeah, it's my alarm clock." She answered,watching his expressions changing rapidly from sad to worried to nervous and then insane hope as he looked up at her with raised eyebrows and a grin beginning at the corners of his mouth.

"What's it made of?"

"I don't know, probably Darva wood." She said as she started to worry he was going crazy.

"HAHA!" He exclaimed, gleefully reaching out to hug her before he remembered that he couldn't and dropped his arms quickly. "Sela, you're not from Earth are you?"

"No... I'm not. I'm from Deslo." She answered slowly and beginning to get nervous herself.

"Deslo! Love Deslo! Best alarm clock frames in the galaxy!" He crowed, "Aaaand you are not a human are you?" He was almost laughing when she mutely shook her head no. "Oh! I'm so thick! Of course you're not. How old were you again? In your 60's, yeah? You look like you're about 18 to me. Not your 18, no, no I mean human 18, which of couse, you are not!" He was shouting and practically dancing in circles around her. Only stopping when he noticed how confused she looked.

"Sela, this is good! This is so good! No one is going to die. No universes are going to collapse. You didn't travel through dimensions, only very, very far through space... and maybe time."

"So... The hole in the sky? That wasn't... what you thought it was?" She asked uncertain that he hadn't lost it.

"No." He answered, abruptly becoming serious once more. "No, it isn't but it is still something to consider. Holes in the sky are never good things. They typically range from probably not a good a idea things to catastrophic things. I think i am going to need another picture from you."

"Hold on, first I have a question. How did you know it wasn't the catastrophic thing?" She interrupted, unable to stop thinking about the clock frame.

"OH!" He said, as his eyes lit up again, "You said it was made of Darva Wood. From the Forest of Darva which is famous for it's ultra strong and fire proof trees. The only planet known for such a thing is, as you know, Destro. What you may not know is that Destro's tree's aren't naturally like that. In fact, it was orginally a barren planet due to it's intense heat which caused fires in the forests! So, what had to happen was that the impressive people of your home world created an atmospheric shield which as a weird but brilliant side effect made the new trees that grew under it virtually indestructible. With that nearly indestructible wood they made all kinds of things which sold very well stimulating your now booming economy." He paused to take a breath and see how well she was following. Sela nodded for him to go on.

"Yes, that's basic history. How does that tell you anything?"

He smiled, "If you were from another dimension, something would be different. It's like a broken mirror. Even after it's been glued back together you can still see the cracks. when it comes to dimensions just the tiniest difference would have changed the entire story and that frame would not exist."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, well, I am glad that's all settled. That means that I can stay! You just said no worlds are going to collapse if I do."

The Doctor was about to tell her no again when she let out a huge yawn. "How about you get some sleep and we'll talk about it later?" He said quietly. She looked about to protest but yawned again instead.

"Okay." She said smiling sheepishly. He directed her to a room just inside the first hallway and returned to the picture she'd provided. As he stared at it a strange mix of intense relief and sharp disappointment filled him. He hadn't realized before how much he'd been hoping that bringing Sela home would lead him back to Rose.

In a move directly opposite of how that endless day had begun he dragged himself from the console to the chair and dropped into it, leaning his head backwards and closing his eyes. Some days were too long. He thought to himself as he began to drift off without even attempting to block out the echo of Rose's voice.

Sela peeked around the corner and saw the Doctor asleep in the very uncomfortable looking chair. "He doesn't need to be alone. The Tardis knew it, and now so do I. We'll convince him and until then, if I can't be a houseguest I'll be a stowaway." She determined. To her amusement, the Tardis seemed to hum a little louder.


	6. Shock

_Rose was angry. She marched out of the diner after him demanding to know about his other companions. "Does it matter?" He asked, wondering if she had changed her mind about him and also hoping she would just let it go. He was so happy to see Sarah Jane again but at the same time it hurt. He'd missed her tremendously, just as he missed all his friends he could never see again but since he could not change that fact it was best to just keep moving forward. Rose didn't let it go. _

_"Yeah, it does if i'm just the latest in a long line." She answered, defensively. So that was it. She thought she wasn't special to him. All this time he'd been concerned he was too obvious about what he felt for her and there she was, questioning her place in his life; in his heart. How could she not know that she wasn't the latest; she was the first._

_"...You just leave us behind. Is that what you're gonna do to me?" She asked, her voice softer, almost frightened. _

_So, that's what a knife in the heart felt like. _

_"No. Not to you." He answered seriously, staring into her eyes and trying to make her realize what he couldn't say out loud without his heart shattering in the process._

The Doctor woke up to the familiar ache in his neck and water in his eyes. He groaned and stood up from the chair, stretching and trying to shake off the memories.

"Sela? I've set a course for Destro but I still need to see what exactly was going on with the sky." The Doctor called out to her. He looked about as terrible as he felt but was somehow oblivious to it. Pain in some form or another had become constant companion, it was just more of the same. When she didn't appear or answer he went to check on her, grumbling along the way.

"Sela? It's time to wake up." He announced, opening the door slightly to the room he'd shown her. Still no answer and so he opened it fully to let the light in. He was met with no sleepy complaints, nor any sound at all. The room was empty.

"SELA!" He shouted in panic, spinning in wild circles and pointlessly searching the room.

"Here." Sela's voice said, sounding as if it were somehow all around him at once.

"Where is here?" He demanded, irritated by her responding laughter.

"In the TARDIS. I suppose this is a sort of annoucement system i'm speaking through. The strangest thing happened. When I woke up I knew all about the TARDIS. I could see a map of all of it's rooms in my head! I just thought I could explore a bit and then I had the best idea. I could find a room out of the way and stay until I've convinced you to keep me around. I wouldn't be in your way"

"I am not playing hide and seek with you." The Doctor stated firmly, "This is mad, Sela, you have to go home. Now, come back and help me figure out the best way to get you there."

"And what? Provided you do find a way to get me back, and in one piece instead of the two I seem to be in, then what happens to me? I'll be stuck in the same misery i've lived in for years now. Don't you care about that? I thought you were someone who cared. Was I wrong? Do you just leave people behind?"

The Doctor winced as her words brought back the sound of Rose's long ago accusation, "_You just leave us behind."_

"No," He choked out, "You're only here by accident. Clearly something has gone wrong and I am _trying_ to help you. Look, whatever is going on in your world, I will try to help you with that too if I can. But, you cannot stay here and you cannot just hide from him me until I give in. I won't." He was met with total silence at first and was about find her himself when he heard Sela shout. "What's happened?!" He cried out.

"I don't know. Something just spoke to me. Doctor, is there anyone else here?" She said, her voice trembling with fear.

"I would've said no before but... just come back please. No matter if we have any more guests you're safe with me." He told her as he took off running back to the main room, nearly falling flat when the TARDIS shook as if they had collided with something. It was just like before, when Sela has appeared.

"No! Noooo!" He shouted as he straightened himself and kept running. The new alarm lights he'd installed since her arrival were flashing but when as he scanned for life signs he found nothing. He was still scanning when Sela ran into the room like she was being chased.

"What- was - that?" She asked, gasping for air.

"I'm not certain yet. What about you? Are you alright?" He asked as he unconsciously reached out to her. The moment he reached her arm he received a sharp static shock.

"What? Did you...?" He began, startled as he stared from his hand to her. Her eyes were wide with amazement as she nodded.

" I felt that! I mean, not like a hand but it feels fuzzy now."

The Doctor grinned, "Exactly!"

"Am I... starting to freeze?" She asked with a hopeful laugh as he gave a nod,

"Oh yes!" He announced. Sela stared at her hands, flexing her fingers and marveling at the tingles and chills that ran through them both now.

"But, why?" She wondered aloud.

The Doctor raced off and returned quickly, holding out the memograph. "I need one more picture. I need to see the sky."

Sela took the machine without hesitation this time and held it up to her eyes when suddenly she paused, "Doctor? I'm sorry. About what I said earlier, about being left behind. That was wrong of me but I was just scared and the words were already bouncing around in my head."

The Doctor gave a tight nod, "It's all right. We'll talk about that later but it doesn't matter. Welll, it matters, or at least some of it matters but it doesn't matter in this moment. In this exact moment what matters is that I see the sky so I can finally make sense of all of this."

Sela opened her mouth to say something else but thought better of it and looked through the lenses instead. With a snap the huge screen lit up with a picture of the sky over Sela's world.

"Oh! Would you look at that shield! That's gorgeous! No really, that is beautiful. You should be proud, Sela, you really should. I mean, how very, very clever your people were. They could've decided to leave, find another pretty, fresh, green planet instead of what's basically a worldwide death valley but no! Oh no! They just told that sun 'you're not kickin me out!' and made their own pretty, green planet. But, here. See? That's well, literally that's a tear in the sky in the sense that it is in fact a rip in the shield over your planet. It would keep fraying, the tear getting bigger in the way that fabric does until it's patched. As for the cause, well, that looks like a wormhole has punched through it to me. "

" You think it was the machine, then? It would have to be wouldn't it? It's my fault. I mean, if I hadn't been so stupid about not being psychic and if I hadn't agreed to Dr. Kallor's experiment nothing would have happened." Sela started pacing and she spoke, trying with little success to stop herself from tearing up.

"No, no I don't think it's your fault. Sela, this Dr. Kallor already created his machine before you even met him .It's very possible that he'd already torn the shield and chose you to help him cover it up. You cannot blame yourself." He quickly assured her even though he wasn't that sure himself.

Just as he'd hoped, Sela began to calm down and stopped pacing. "You're right. The story about the scientist just came out of nowhere. I don't even remember what it was that lead me to the story now but suddenly it was time for me to go to his house for the interview. I didn't think of it! Doctor, no one even told me to-" She stopped short then, gasping and looking around herself.

"What!?" The Doctor shouted, looking around as well. He knew enough about the situation by now to know that it was very possible they were not alone.

"Didn't you hear it? Someone said my name, just like I thought before!" She said as backed up and stumbled suddenly as her heel hit the jump seat. As she started to fall she reached out to catch herself and grasped the edge of the console. As soon as her skin contacted the surface she shook violently with electricity and collapsed.

"SELA!" The Doctor shouted, running to crouch down beside her. He hesitated for a split second before he reached out to try to check her pulse and to his surprise it worked. She had finally fully materialized but while she did have a pulse it was weak and she would not wake up.


	7. Challenge

The alarms the Doctor had installed were going off again, giving the whole room a violent red glow. He continued to try and wake Sela, not knowing how to go about it since he had no idea what had made her collapse in the first place.

Would it always be like this with her? He wondered to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so clueless. Probably because he never had felt clueless about anything before. She was an enigma from start to finish. As a last resort he fished out an old fashioned, leather doctor's bag and grabbed the smelling salts inside.

"An oldie but a goodie," He mumbled as he waved them under her nose and she began to stir.

"Don't move just yet. We need to make sure you've not broken anything. Most important things first, can you wiggle your toes?" He asked, gently holding the sides of her neck.

"Um.. Yeah, I think... I'm okay." She said faintly, blinking and trying to sit up. He moved to support her back and help her stand as he watched her carefully. He pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and checked her eyes.

"Yeah, you're okay. Just rest for a moment." He instructed, seating her in the chair she'd stumbled on.

"No, I can't. There's something else. I can't remember exactly but I saw someone... It was the scientist! He told me something." Sela held her head like it hurt and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she looked up suddenly, "Doctor, he told me not to come back."

The Doctor's eyes sparked, "That sounds like a challenge. If this man is the reason you've been trapped here, and very likely the reason for the tear in your planets shield then I think it's time to stop listening to his advice. Was - is he here?" He jumped up, whirling around to find the scanner wand he'd used to locate Sela.

"No, he's not here. It was like a dream; like the ones where I used to see you. I guess i'm never going to be in one place at a time." She answered with a sigh.

"Speaking of which! Have you not noticed, Sela Thirn, that you are in fact holding my hand?" He grinned. She gasped and looked down and then back up at him again,

"I'm frozen!?" She asked excitedly, causing him to laugh, "You're ice!" He said as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Right," He said, quickly letting her go and turning to the console, "we need to get going. Home! Your home that is. We'll get that scientist to give us some straight answers and make sure that the rip in the shield is mended." The light in the center column began moving and Sela felt a jolt beneath her feet.

She looked up and saw the picture of her family on one of the many screen and felt her throat go tight. They could be in trouble. Someone might be trying to hurt people and until now all she could think about was how lonely she'd been. Now she realized that wasn't entirely true. Sela had a family and one that needed her help.

"You're right. I need to go home." Her words were met with a crash as the TARDIS shook violently and all the lights flickered until the only thing lighting up the room were the blinking red alarms.

"What is going on!?" Sela shouted, jumping out of her chair so fast she nearly fell again. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the computer screens and began waving the sonic screwdriver over it.

"Something is wrong. Well, something else is wrong. Sela, I have a favor to ask you and you may not like it but, not really seeing another option." He said, as he stared at the sonic and then looked at her with an almost guilty expression on his face.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"These alarm lights are going off pretty constantly so unless I installed them incorrectly, and let's be serious here of course I didn't, the TARDIS is alarmed about something. I think we should figure out what that something is. So, right now, all i'm going to need you to do it hold down this button for me."  
That sounded innocent enough but Sela didn't trust the look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I can't press this button and pull the lever on the other side at the same time. Granted, there may be a time when I am able to do so , you never know about regenerations but that time is not now."

She took a deep breath, "All right," Sela reached forward but just as she was about the press the button he yelled out, "Stop!"

"What now!?" She asked startled which caused him to laugh slightly,

"Just, be careful. No smashing the button. Just, you know.. lightly, yeah?" He seemed oddly skittish which certainly didn't help calm her nerves but she reached out anyway.

The second she touched the button she was met with a spark of electricity and the doctor snatched her arm back before it could hurt her.  
"Right, well, that was...educational." He said, immediately releasing her arm and spinning back to the controls.

"Why did it shock me, again!?" Sela asked on the verge of tears.

The Doctor smiled gently, "It's just another alarm. It's good to know they're all still in working. No worries. Maybe you should go and try to sleep some. It'll make you feel better. i'll just be working here, getting the TARDIS back into order so we can be on our way."

Sela still didn't feel well from her collapse so instead of arguing she nodded weakly and left the room leaving him alone.

"Right then," He said quietly facing the control panel again, "Why are you trying to warn me about Sela?"

The red lights stopped and the screens flashed to life again without him touching anything as if nothing had ever gone wrong. What was going on? The Doctor paced in circles for an hour before he noticed a strand of Sela's hair on the seat where she'd been sitting. He carefully picked it and put it under a slide of glass beside the keyboard to have it analyzed.

While he waited for the results he went over and over every conversation he'd had with Sela. He had thought that the TARDIS has pulled her in on purpose because of the link she had to him. That would make sense, given that she had at least one version of the TARDIS' layout in her mind. But what if it wasn't that simple? What if it wasn't the scientist that posed a challenge to him, what if it was Sela herself?


	8. Choices

The Doctor shoved his chair back from the screens, taking off his glasses and rubbing his burning eyes. The results of Sela's test were in some ways a bad as they were good. She was normal, just an average Destron. Well, at least as far as he knew what an average Destron would be. That was good, and yet it made it worse because it gave him no answers.

"What are you hiding?" He growled, pulling at his hair in frustration. For once, okay maybe twice in his life, he did not know what to do. His first inclination was to continue on to Delso as planned and deal with whatever trouble may come when or if it did. But, the all of the warnings and alarms from the TARDIS had made it very clear that wasn't such a good plan; or at least not such a simple one.

"What're you gonna do now?" Rose's voice floated through his mind. She'd asked him that more than once and he'd always been able to give her an answer, good or bad. Even though her voice was just an echo he didn't want to fail to give an answer now.

"We're going to Destro." He stated firmly, once again typing the coordinates into the computer, probably with a bit more force than necessary. He waited for some kind of complaint from the temperamental machine but there was nothing. Perhaps it was satisfied that he had understood the warning.

"Doctor?" Sela called out timidly from the hall entryway. He turned to her and felt a stab of pity. She looked so helpless and so small. Whatever she was, and whatever was waiting on her world, he was certain Sela was not his enemy.

"Sela! Feeling a bit better, then?" He asked softly, walking over to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I might faint again though."

"What? Why?" The Doctor asked alarmed as he looked around for his flashlight to check her eyes again but she laughed.

"No, not really. I'm sorry. I just mean that i'm really hungry. I don't think I've eaten in two days. I couldn't eat but now that i'm solid, do you have any food around here?"

The Doctor let out the breath he'd been holding and nodded, "Yeah, course. There's a full kitchen back there... somewhere." A full kitchen that very well may try to poison her he suddenly thought, "But, nevermind that. It's probably all spoiled; can't remember the last time I've been to the market. Speaking of the market, we should go to one! Yeah, just the thing you need. Fresh outdoor market food. Fruits and vegetables and Fregtabutes which I think is that sortof combo of the two. Anyway, doesn't matter. You're hungry! Let's find a proper meal for you."

The TARDIS' lights flickered slightly, but no alarms went off so he took that as approval. Likely less for his helping Sela than for the detour and that gave him an idea. Maybe it wasn't the girl he was taking home, it was the home he was taking her to he was being warned against.

Sela's eyes were practically glowing with excitement. Come to think of it, when he looked a little more closely he realized they were actually glowing with excitement. So he had learned at least one thing about her. He thought wryly when she looked up at him and smiled brightly, "we're really going to explore another planet?"

"Yeah, said we were didn't I? Well, okay it's not exactly exploring since were going to stay where we landed but still. Close enough."

"Fine by me! It's going to be amazing. Even if we're only there five minutes that's so much longer than the news blip. Strange new place, new foods, new sights. Even different ground underneath my feet, different sky! I love it!"

The Doctor felt as if he'd been socked in the gut by a boxing giant in his prime. He honestly could not draw in another breath and used every ounce of willpower to keep his knees from giving out as the smell of apple grass and Rose's joyful voice shot through him.

"_That's amazing... Different ground beneath my feet, different sky...Can I just say, travelin with you, I love it._"

Here we are," he announced moments later with the only air he left in him. He'd almost forgotten how fast space travel could be when your space ship wasn't throwing a tantrum. He knew he wasn't being fair, that it wasn't a tantrum but life had been far too difficult lately feel fair.

"So," he began as they were just about to leave the TARDIS, when most of the pain had receded and he could speak, "While we're here and before we're there, why don't you tell me about Destro. Specifically about that scientist of yours. What did you learn in that interview before he made you his trial study?"

Sela groaned, "Ugh, can't we just get some dinner first? Please?" She begged, pulling at his hand. Almost against his will he grinned.

"Yeah, let's go. Look, I just want to warn you, it might not be anything like what you're used to. Probably it'll be a bit... intimidating." To his surprise she shook her head,

"No, I won't be intimidated. The stranger the better for me! I can't wait. I mean really, I can't. Let's go!"

The Doctor looked at her for another moment. Glowing eyes and all, she was real. He couldn't continue to only half trust her. It was all or nothing and he had to choose. He took a deep breath before he nodded, "Allons-y" He said quietly and opened the door to the new world outside.


End file.
